<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outside Looking In by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284303">Outside Looking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lots of Fluffff, M/M, Misunderstandings, just fluff, outside pov, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t think she’d ever seen a more beautiful couple. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outside Looking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a short ficlet request. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>She hadn’t mean to stare. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She really hadn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just....</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She didn’t think she’d ever seen a more beautiful couple. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were attractive, insanely so and radiated a warm that was unlike anything she’d ever felt. The woman was a gorgeous red-head with a curvy figure and the man was tall and slim, with long legs and compact muscles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was fawning over the read-head, doing whatever she pleased and preened whenever she so much as smiled a him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was adorable. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Okay, so <em>maybe</em> she was a bit jealous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She watched in interest as the woman beckoned the man closer, whispering something in his ear and smirking as the blonde scrambled away, a bright blush fanning his cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>So he’s modest. Cute. Very, very cute.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were so cute it was actually annoying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-its not like that, I swear! You know I love spending time with you my beautiful mellorine. Being in your company makes shirk all else.” The man squealed, waving his hands in a placating manner, as if he’d done something wrong and was trying to atone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman’s smiled only widened. “Of course,” The red head began in a soothing voice, stroking the blonde’s cheek. “But not for long, hm? Aren’t you itching to see a certain marimo, right about now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Marimo?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She groaned. So he had a green thumb as well? <em>Figures.</em> Because <em>of course</em> he did. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She needed to get out of here, and fast. It was only a matter of time before she’d begin looking at her <em>own </em>husband with disdain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Preposterous too, because she loved her husband.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At least, she thought she did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was hard to tell, after witnessing a couple such as this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rose from the bush she’d been hiding in, dusting of her skirts and ignored the stares of everyone else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She approached them, growing nervous by the second, when the blonde turned to look at her, freezing her in place with his blue eyes and warm smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there anything I can help you with mellorine? I’,m at your service.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh.</em> Her poor husband. He didn’t stand a chance against a man like this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- uh, just wanted to tell you that I think you two are absolutely perfect together!” She blurted, before running away, not bothering to look back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-+-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahhhh Nami-swannn did you hear? She thinks we’re perfect together! Ah such an amazing goddess, with a keen eye.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh. Right.” Nami said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that, Sanji sobered, his smile fading to something more genuine. “Of course not, I know that brute is waiting for me. But still, you’re nakama. You’re satisfied right, with shopping?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The navigator regarded him cooly. “I am for now. I suggest we go before I change my mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And if Sanji jumped on the opportunity, damn near running back to their ship, well who could blame him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had a plant to take care of.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>